Broken
by LaPaige
Summary: Miley Stewart was broken, just like the coffee cup that lay smashed on the floor.


**Hey again! I've been trying to post more one-shots, every other day or so, and today I decided to try and write my first sort-of angst fic. I hope it isn't too terrible!**

**Dedication: Sophie (A.K.A - xo MiZ BLONDi3 ox)! I hope you like this one (:**

* * *

A lot of things were broken in Miley Stewart's house. The blue coffee cup that lay smashed on the floor, the pencil on the kitchen table that was snapped in two and the stepped on CD case that had fallen off the couch. But the thing that was broken the most was not an object. It was Miley.

It had been five hours, fifteen minutes and twenty seconds since Jake had walked out of the door. She knew this because ever since he'd left she'd sat onto the coach and counted. She hadn't cried, screamed, phoned Lilly or comfort ate. She had just … sat there, motionless.

She knew that when she got to about seven hours without him she'd break down. She knew that she'd cry herself to sleep for the next month. She knew that she'd worry her family and friends. She knew a lot of things, but most of all she knew that he was never coming back.

They both knew it was going to happen sometime. They were too different. For them, opposites certainly didn'tattract. It had been perfect for the first four and a half years, but after Miley gave up Hannah Montana their relationship had started to collapse. Jake was getting even more famous while she faded into the background. They both wanted different paths in life. She wanted to raise a family; he wanted to be a superstar. Miley was twenty-one, and she was too old to be Hannah Montana; Jake was twenty-two, and was way too young to give up his dreams.

Because they had been together for six years Miley didn't want to let him go. She would be alone, and that thought alone scared her senseless. Time didn't heal all wounds, because time only strained their relationship further. She'd finished crying a long time ago, and although she'd looked strong inside she was slowly crumbling away.

In some warped fantasy she'd imagined them to be together forever. To start a family and live happily ever after. He would be her prince, and she would be his princess. Don't tell anyone, but Disney movies don't fit in with real life all that much.

Maybe it was the fame that had done it - the way they had no privacy anymore. How they couldn't have a serious conversation without a reporter jumping out from behind a bush and shoving a microphone in their faces. Or maybe it was because Jake was always away acting and never had time for her. Or her wanting to start a family and settle down. It was an endless list of possibilities, all adding up to one thing: they no longer needed or wanted each other.

They had been in love. But that was a year ago, and a lot can change in a year. Miley was an expert on changes.

_Flashback:  
_  
"Jake, this isn't working." Miley sighed wearily, her fingers clasped together in her lap.  
"You think I don't know that, Miles?" Jake replied, the blue coffee cup held tightly in his grip. He didn't sound angry – just tired.  
"Maybe if you hadn't-" Miley's sentence was cut off by Jake.  
"Maybe if I hadn't _what?_ This is your fault as much as it is mine, Miley!" His voice was raising.

Miley didn't want more arguments; she just wanted to end the pain.  
"Maybe if you hadn't filmed that new movie, and we could have spent time together…" She said it quietly, but Jake heard every word.  
"Miley it's my job! You know what it's like! You were Hannah Montana, for god's sake!"  
"I know, I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry."  
"Well you did say it!" He continued, refusing to let it drop.

"Jake I-"  
"Why do you have to be so selfish?" He asked, his grip on the coffee mug tightening.  
"Me? You are the selfish one, Jake!" She was angry to, and their voices were rising with every word.  
"You were the one who wanted me to quit my job! My hopes and dreams, Miley! You know that!"  
"I want to raise a family, I thought you wanted that!" She cried, stepping forward.

"I'm twenty-two! I want to do more with my life!"  
"So I mean nothing to you? I'm just another girl who you'll drop once you get another big part in a movie?"

Jake let out a deep breath, but it didn't do anything to his anger.  
"I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

The argument continued, insults flying back and fourth like they were both fifteen again. Jake lost his temper and threw the coffee cup down, the liquid spilling onto the floor. It made a loud smash, tiny fragments exploding all over the floor. He gave her one last look before storming out. Miley crumpled onto the couch.

_End flashback._

Five hours, fifty minutes and thirteen seconds later the tears came. They were earlier then expected, but she welcomed them with open arms. She curled into a small ball, the sobbing getting louder as wave after wave of realisation hit her. It was over. He was gone.

Miley Stewart was broken, just like the coffee cup that lay smashed on the floor.

* * *

**Thoughts? This is my first sort-of angst fic, so I'm happy to hear what you think about it! Another one down, about thirty-one to go! (:**


End file.
